Wherever
by KatLeePT
Summary: Wherever the night leads is where they're going. Femme Slash with Original Female Characters.


She was bored. Nothing ever happened to her any more when she wasn't on stage, and when she was on stage, surrounded by people who liked her simply for who she was and what she could do for them, she didn't have time to truly enjoy herself any more. Singing had grown to be a chore, writing new lyrics was a bore, and dancing was routine . . . except for when she came here.

This wasn't her typical type of club. It wasn't the kind of spot where the press would think to look for her. None of her fans would show up here. These people didn't know her except for the way she presented herself in this club, and that usually made hanging out here loads of fun . . . except for tonight. Each of the three women with whom she was dancing was hot in her own way, but none of them could hold up to her. She knew she'd dance them all underneath the table and still be dancing hours later, her needs still unmet.

She needed something new. She needed some one beyond the people she could meet both in her usual spots, in Los Angeles' most elite areas, and in this, the first Lesbian club the city had ever had. She needed some one who didn't walk in her circles, some one who could give her a wild ride like the kind about which she'd only ever dreamed or sang, but Candy had started to fear that such a person, man or woman, didn't exist . . . until _she_ walked in.

There was something about the older girl that brought attention to her like a cop to a doughnut. Candy's eyes weren't the only ones pulled to her, but Candy knew she could easily catch her attention before all the other girls. After all, her bod was still hot enough that she had magazines constantly yammering to get her to be on their cover, and even _Playboy_ wanted her - not that she had any intention of posing nude for such a lewd rag. No, when she went naked, it was going to be screen, tasteful, make her a fortune, and bring her a whole new base of fans. She had what it took to make it big, and she was going to make every right move on the journey uptown.

This girl knew how to move, too. She bopped in time to the music. Candy couldn't hear them for the throbbing of the rock music, but she could tell from the way they moved against her body that the girl's metal chains on her leather jacket and bracelets were also bopping in time. She imagined what they must sound like, metal clinking against metal and leather and bracelets shimmering together, and found she liked the tune well enough that she might try wearing something similar in her next concert.

She'd never go for her eyeliner, though. The girl seriously needed some one to teach her about makeup. The thick, dark eyeliner was a strong contrast to her pale skin, and Candy wondered how any one living in California could manage to never get a tan. This girl certainly didn't know a thing about skin tone or makeup, but Candy could fix that and more.

Forgetting about the dance partners she already had, Candy moved forward through the crowd. Her hands and feet continued to move to the music, but now she swayed with a purpose. She had no idea what the girl's name was and knew she needed some help, but Candy needed some help, too. She needed something completely different from her normal routine, and this chick fit the bill.

She missed her partners grabbing at her, especially the tall blonde whose sharp, angling teeth just barely missed her mark. The woman hissed her frustration and looked at her partners. They shrugged, and together, the trio headed after their little dancer.

Candy's red curls caught every one of the bright lights from the night club's strobes. She knew how to move to keep the right parts of her body in focus and light, and she did so, sparkling with the strobes as she advanced on the latest thing to catch her eye. The brunette behind her made a grab at her, clad tightly in a mini skirt that was just barely legal, but before she could connect, a knee shoved her hand away.

As the Vampiress hissed, the Slayer grinned. "Dancing my way?"

Candy shrugged nonchalantly and popped her gum. "Looks like it," but as she sucked the pink goo back into her mouth, she grinned. "Show me what you've got."

It was a challenge unlike any the leather-clad girl had had in a long time. Surveying the redhead before her, she could see why the three Vamps had chosen to make her their dinner. She was fresh and nubile, and if treated right, would provide hours of fun and hot sex before they bit her. She might go willingly with them, for the sake of a new experience. It was time, she thought, the girl did get a new experience, but not the type Vampires could bring her.

She moved with the music like she hadn't done since before she'd first been called, gliding on the dance floor. As the Vampires reached again for their intended snack, she threw an arm around Candy's thin, bare shoulders and pulled her close. She slid her body against hers. Candy bopped her head in time to the jangling of her chains even as the Slayer shot a stake from inside her sleeve.

The other two Vampiresses hesitated when they saw their friend be turned to dust without the dark-haired girl even touching her. "Slayer," one hissed, but her voice went unheard by Candy and the rest of the dancers in the loudness of the club. Only in a place like this could they both hunt and be killed without any one batting an eye. Every one there was far too busy dancing in their own worlds to notice anything but their own moves and those of the girl upon whom they'd set their attention.

The Slayer's left hand ran down Candy's side, her fingertips brushing the side of her breast, while behind her back, her right hand motioned for the Vamps to come on. She had this. She could take them on, dust their butts, and still have a good night tonight - all without being found out. The lights flashed on and off as the tempo of the music rose.

Her body bobbed against Candy's, but she was careful not to use anywhere close to her full strength as she thrust against her. The two remaining Vampires were circling. Lydia smiled. She was quite satisfied that they didn't want an easier dinner. Dusting them would just add to her fun tonight.

But suddenly, fingers grasped her neck, and a mouth slammed down onto hers. Lydia's eyes widened in surprise as the redhead's tongue dove wildly into her mouth. The girl must have it bad, because she wasn't even waiting until the next song to make her move. Lyd shrugged and went with it.

Her hands quickly roamed Candy's body. She could feel the lushness of her eager breasts easily beneath the swaying folds of her silk blouse. Her miniskirt was sliding further up her calves, and Lydia could tell the redhead was bare beneath from the flesh that rubbed her leather pants. She moved beneath her, lifting one leg a little higher, sliding closer in toward her heat, and slipping her own tongue down into her mouth.

At the same time, she fetched another stake from inside her jacket. They bobbed to the music, turning so swiftly left and right and back again that the Vampiresses were having trouble keeping track of where exactly their prey ended and their enemy began. Lydia wasted no time; when the second made her move, she was ready and drove her stake home between her breasts.

The third, however, grabbed her stake. Lydia's dark eyes again widened in surprise, but then with a grin against Candy's open mouth, she let the bitch have it with such a surprise impact that the Vamp lost her balance and staggered. At the same time, Lydia turned with Candy and jumped. Not knowing what she was doing and thinking it only to be some kind of new dance, Candy followed suit. When the Vampiress started to dive for them, Lydia came sharply back down, her sharp heels, especially made of sacred wood penetrating the Vampiress' heart.

Candy slid down beside her as the music ended. She could feel every inch of the new girl's body against her own. They were throbbing, and it wasn't just from the rock and roll music. "Wow," she said and then giggled as Lydia popped her gum.

Dark eyes bore into her baby blues. "Your place or mine?" the stranger asked, and Candy didn't hesitate to answer, "Wherever." Wherever she wanted her, that's where she'd be, for tonight at least. Tomorrow night would be a different time, place, and lover, but for tonight, she was going steampunk.

Lydia smiled. She'd never hear the end of it from her Watcher when she didn't show up tonight, but let the old man screw himself. She deserved a night off, and this chick, with her hot, little mouth and bod and wild tongue, was exactly what the Slayer ordered. Grasping the girl's hand, she tugged her off the dance floor, out of the club, and into the back alley. It wasn't the safest place. Candy certainly wasn't used to doing it in grungy conditions, but she also wasn't about to tell this girl no. Wherever the night and her little biker chick led was exactly where Candy was going to go, she promised both the stranger and herself with another wild kiss hot enough to melt leather and lace.

The End


End file.
